Relaxing
by lunaluv22
Summary: Tyr and drax have some down time so tyr use it to destress. Just the way drax taught him to. Thisis kinda what I tink they'd might happen if tyr and drax met.


Relaxing

Tyr and drax have some spare time so they decide to sit back unwhined. And just relax, disclaimer I don't own anything, wish I owned legion of superheroes though. Note: this can be viewed as slash if you look at it right.

Tyr stretched, as he walked down the hall to his room "hard to believe how stressful a day can be" he muttered. As he rolled his shoulder hearing a cracking sound as he did. "Time to distress" he whispered enturing his room, the first thing he noticed was drax sitting on his bed. Holding a sketch pad and pencil "you know you have your own bed right over there" tyr said. Pointing the the opposite side of the room "your bed's comfier" drax said simply. "What ever" tyr said sitting on the foot of the bed. He set up his canvas feeling drax move so they were sitting back to back. Tyr smirked and prepared his paints, drax set his pad and pen down for a sec. He then grabbed a new CD he'd gotten and placed it in the boom box and hit play returning to his position.

Tyr and drax listened as the music began to play.

Turn her over

A candle is lit

I see through her

Blow it out

and save all her

ashes for me.

"Hey what song is this?" Tyr asked, as he painted "Strawberry gashes by Jack Off Jill" drax said. Sketching something he'd seen before, as the song played.

Curse me sold her

The poison that

runs it's course

through her.

Pale white skin with

Strawberry

Gashes

All over All over

"Sounds like me when daddy zod gets upset" drax muttered leaning on tyr sightly. As he worked "at least you don't have to worry about that anymore" tyr told him. "Yea true" drax said smirking "hard to believe less then a month ago you were trying to get me out of here" he said. "Yea, I can't believe how much things change in such a short time" tyr said thinking back.

Flashback

"Keep your stuff on your side!" Tyr cried, as he kicked one of drax's toys "hey! Watch it! I don'tgo kicking any of your things" drax said, "that's because I don't leave any of my things on your side" tyr snapped storming out. "Geez just because he's in a bad mood doesn't mean he has to take it out on me" drax muttered. As he continued looking for what he had been before tyr interrupted him.

Tyr stormed down the hall looking for emerald empress "where the crud is she?" He snarled, to say tyr was having a bad day was an understatement, he was having the worst day of his life. He'd gotten his butt kicked by the losh and had to retreat, he was humiliated. He decided to train to keep his temper in check, but he kept getting interrupted. First by his team, hunter came in saying he need his help fixing his weapons. Then Ron-karr came in whining about his arm hurting, tyr patched him up.

And gave up the idea of training and tried to come up with a way to beat the legion and get more power. But then esper and wave to come to him searching for a mediator to their argument. Then when he thought he could get some time to himself, tharok came to him. Saying he needed him to help him give valades his shots, which took forever valades really didn't like getting shots.

Then after he'd given up on planing and decided to just try and relax, mano came to him complaining that pursader was hogging all the ice cream. And wouldn't stop whining till he made him share. Tyr wondered why they'd come to him, he wasn't their leader. He hoped he could just relax, but mekt ran up to him and wouldn't leave him alone. Till he gave him the advice he was looking for, he headed to his room to try and relax. But when he stepped in, he saw drax making a mess, while looking for something. Now he was beyond mad, so now that he was done yelling at drax he was searching for the empress. He finally found her in the library "find drax another room" he snarled. She looked up at him "there are no other rooms " she reminded him "then make him share with one of the other boys" tyr snapped. "he doesn't like the others, but he seems to like you enough not to crush you" she told him.

He glared look you two are stuck together, so see if you can find a way to get along" she said. "Fine" he growled walking back to his and drax's room, when he opened the door. He saw drax had cleaned both sides of the room and was setting up a candvas on tyr side. "You're on my side" he snapped, drax turned to him " I know that's why I'm setting this up" drax said. "I told you to keep your stuff on your side" tyr told him. "You're still stressed I see, that's actually why I setting this up, you seemed really stressed earlier. So I decided to help you get distressed" drax told him "and how's this suppose to help?" Tyr asked "just sit here" drax said sitting tyr on the bed. "Just listen to the music and paint what you feel" drax told him.

Tyr listened, as drax hit play on his boom box and the song played.

On the ground I lay

motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing

before my eyes

did I fall asleep

is this all a dream

wake me up

I'm living a nightmare

Tyr took a deep breath and began painting, letting all his frustration he'd been feeling onto the canvas. He painted with every color and every emotion till he'd calmed down. He stared at the painting "I didn't know you were so good" drax who was standing next to him. His eyes landed on the sketch pad that drax was hugging to his chest."How good are you?" Tyr asked, drax looked up at him curiously,

"You want to see?" He asked. Offering tyr the sketch book, tyr took it and was suprized. He saw sketches of their team mates of the losh and sketches of him "can I have this one?" Tyr asked, drax looked at it, this sketch was different from the others. This was the only sketch that drax had drawn himself into and it wasn't a sketch of something that had happened. It was one of something that he wanted to happen, it was of tyr and drax sitting on a beach side fire. Roasting marsh mellows and leaning on each other. "If you like it, then sure" drax said "I do you're really good at sketching" tyr told him. Drax smirked up at him, tyr smirked down at him, 'I guess he's not so bad' tyr thought as he looked through the sketches.

End flashback

Tyr set paints down and looked his painting "looks great" drax said looking over his shoulder. "Thanks" tyr told him "mind if I see yours?" He asked, drax handed him the sketch pad. "Beautiful work as always" tyr told him "thanks I really like spending time with you" drax told him. "I like spending time with you too, it really helps me relax" tyr said "glad I could help you" drax said leaning on him.


End file.
